i came back haunted
by zehn
Summary: El demonio lo miró a través de los ojos de Guren y Shinya quiso reírse. Y quizá lo hizo, quizá dejó salir una carcajada, porque nunca se imaginó que llegaría a esto. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —. Era la voz de Guren. El demonio usando la voz de Guren para hablarle. / —Ah, nada —respondió Shinya—. A veces me da la impresión que te toca la peor parte, Guren.


**Título:** _i came back haunted_ **  
** **Tema:** #14– Adiós por última vez  
 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 2.686  
 **Notas: -** Para _30vicios_ en _LiveJournal_.

\- Este escrito da varios saltos temporales, espero no resulte confuso.

\- Hay spoilers hasta el más reciente capítulo del manga y quizá de la novela.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ni Owari no Seraph ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

Shinya corre. El pasillo es una interminable seguidilla de luces parpadeantes y blancas paredes, el piso cubierto de manchas de polvo, barro y sangre. El verde de las plantas brotando entre las grietas del piso y las paredes parece saludarlo a su paso, y él las ve, pero no les presta atención. Está concentrado en los charcos resbaladizos que debe evitar, los ruidos del exterior y su perseguidor, que poco a poco se cierne sobre él.

Dobla hacia la derecha, evitando por poco estrellarse contra la pared al frente suyo. A continuación, encuentra otro pasillo, igual de sucio al anterior, aunque un poco más estrecho. No importa, después de todo su ubicación no le da ninguna ventaja o desventaja, sólo puede correr y correr. Está buscando una salida, literal y figurativamente, pero con cada pasillo desembocando en otro, las luces intermitentes y el cansancio que nubla su mente, lo encuentra cada vez más difícil.

Sus pulmones duele, le piden que pare, que respire; sus músculos arden. Todo su cuerpo es una colección de señales que le anuncian que pronto dejará de funcionar y él tendrá que resignarse a su destino.

A continuación, puede seguir en línea recta o voltear a la izquierda. Se decide por la izquierda y agradece a todas las deidades que existen al encontrar un pequeño hueco en donde puede resguardarse temporalmente. Su perseguidor no nota que ha volteado y sigue su camino, sin molestarse en mirar a su izquierda, donde Shinya se ha acurrucado, recuperando el aliento y tratando de idear un plan.

 _Un plan. Algo. Lo que sea._

Pero su mente se ha quedado en blanco. Todos los años de entrenamiento y estudio han desaparecido. Una vez recupera el aliento, se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo y trata de pensar.

 _Debe haber alguna manera._

Supone que debe existir, pero de verdad se ha quedado en blanco. No es que no sepa qué hacer, porque lo ha hecho todo: ha usado todos y cada uno de los encantamientos que conoce, ha peleado con todas las armas que tenía a su alcance e incluso ha dejado a todo su equipo atrás, porque sabe que ninguno podría hacer lo que se debe, una vez agotadas todas las opciones.

. . . .

—¿Y usted si puede hacerlo, Mayor General? —le había preguntado Goshi, antes de que Shinya partiera, éste se había encogido de hombros y le había dado la espalda. Escuchó voces a su alrededor, gente que lo llamaba. Los ignoró y caminó.

Lo encontró en un apartado rincón de un hangar en el aeropuerto de Nagoya, tomaba bocanadas de aire y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Te ves terrible —comentó Shinya y no recibió respuesta. Avanzó unos pasos más. Vio que sus ojos se abrían y miraban hacia todas partes, sin enfocarse en ningún lugar. Un gruñido brotó desde su garganta, era un sonido profundo y aterrador. Shinya no retrocedió.

—Te ves terrible —repitió y se acercó más a él—. Te ves terrible, Guren.

 _Eso_ ya no era Guren.

 _Eso_ era algo en el cuerpo de Guren.

El Guren que conocía había desaparecido y en ese momento, en el hangar del aeropuerto de Nagoya, sólo quedaba la carcasa de su cuerpo, con un invasor adentro. O una invasora. No estaba seguro de esa parte.

Sin embargo, sí estaba seguro, que era un demonio. Guren estaba poseído y que probablemente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Supongo que así te sentiste esa vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shinya. Como esperaba, no recibió respuesta—. Podías haberte despedido, ¿no?

El demonio lo miró a través de los ojos de Guren y Shinya quiso reírse. Y quizá lo hizo, quizá dejó salir una carcajada, porque nunca se imaginó que llegaría a esto. Entre todos los escenarios que podía armar en su cabeza en unos segundos, este jamás se le cruzó. Quizá porque la posibilidad era tan aterradora que la había ignorado, o quizá porque creía que Guren era demasiado fuerte como para caer en el abismo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —. Era la voz de Guren. El demonio usando la voz de Guren para hablarle.  
—Ah, nada —respondió Shinya—. A veces me da la impresión que te toca la peor parte, Guren.

Y el demonio se había lanzado hacia él.

Había sido fácil, en un principio, evitar sus golpes y asestar otros sobre él. Lo conocía bien. Sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo, la diferencia se hizo evidente y después de agotar todas sus opciones, Shinya había decidido huir.

Caminar le servía para aclarar sus ideas. Si corría, podría organizarse y pensar en la manera de recuperarlo.

. . . .

—¡Ya tienes dieciocho!  
—¿Y?  
—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Ah, tú sabes, Guren, no me hagas decirlo.  
—Sí, sí. Cállate y vuelve a lo tuyo.  
—Sí, señor.

Finalmente, se hizo el silencio. Shinya supuso que Guren estaba feliz con la falta de ruido y aunque él se sentía incómodo, decidió darle al menos eso como regalo de cumpleaños. Prosiguió, entonces, con su reporte, mientras Guren estaba concentradísimo en una colección de documentos.

Cuando terminó el tercer párrafo, le dolía la cabeza.

—Oye, Guren —llamó.  
—¿Ahora qué?  
—¿Serías capaz de matar a tus compañeros por el bien de una misión?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Bueno —. Shinya apartó los papeles que escribía y lo miró —, digamos que tu equipo fue tomado como rehén y es imposible para ti rescatarlos. El enemigo te sobrepasa en número. Tu opción es matar a tus amigos, evitarles un destino de horribles torturas y huir.  
—Si no tengo más opción… —respondió Guren. No mencionó que sería capaz de buscar una segunda opción, e incluso una tercera. A Guren no le gustaba ver morir a sus compañeros, eso era claro.

—¿Serías capaz de matarme? —preguntó Shinya.  
—Y tú, ¿serías capaz de matarme? —. Shinya levantó una ceja y volvió a su reporte. Guren volvió a su libro.  
—Si no tengo más opción —contestó Shinya después de un rato.  
—Lo mismo —dijo Guren.

Lo que no dijeron: _Antes de eso, agotaría todas las posibilidades._

. . . .

El demonio lo llama por su nombre. La voz de Guren está retumbando en sus oídos cada vez más cerca. Shinya se queda quieto en su pequeño rincón.

 _Viene para acá._

La voz hace eco por el pasillo, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, buscándolo. Sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Shinya sale de su escondite y se aproxima a la salida, sosteniendo a _Byakkomaru_ firmemente en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Mayor General! —escucha, el tono es burlón y despreocupado, como un niño jugando al escondite.

—¡Mayor General Shinya Hiragi! —escucha de nuevo, luego, una risita.

Shinya suspira y asoma la cabeza. Ve a Guren aproximándose lentamente a su escondite. No parece estar caminando sino deslizándose, como una serpiente por el sucio suelo. Sus manos que ya no llevan los guantes blancos del uniforme, están ensangrentadas. A medida que se acerca, Shinya ve que las uñas se han transformado en afiladas garras, su uniforme está salpicado de manchas oscuras al igual que su rostro, que exhibe una amplia sonrisa y los ojos, ahora de un color rojo, brillan mientras escudriñan cada rincón, buscando a Shinya.

. . . .

Shinya leía un documento al resto de oficiales del ejército. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Una vez terminó, volvió a su silla y escuchó, a medias, los comentarios del General Hiragi se transformaron en un ruido de fondo.

Desde donde estaba, miraba fijamente a Guren, quien no se molestaba en ocultar lo aburrido que estaba y cabeceaba cada tanto. Unos minutos después, sus ojos se cerraban definitivamente. Shinya sonrió, no lo sorprendería empezar a escuchar un ronquido dentro de unos minutos. Antes de que eso sucediera, sin embargo, le hizo una seña al soldado que estaba más cerca de Guren, éste le dio un codazo, para despertarlo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Guren, visiblemente disgustado. El soldado movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Guren parecía disgustado.

—¿Qué? —le dijo a Shinya una vez estuvieron libres.  
— Te vas a ganar un regaño —respondió éste.  
—Estaba aburrido y ayer no dormí nada, ¿qué más podía hacer?  
—Ya te lo dije, es difícil interceder por ti cuando te pones así.  
—Yo también te lo dije, nunca te he pedido que lo hagas —. Guren metió las manos en el bolsillo y aceleró el paso.

Lo que Shinya no le dijo: _Tienes ganas de morir joven, ¿verdad?_

. . . .

Probablemente sería una buena idea agazaparse, esperar a que Guren… No, esperar a que _el demonio_ se acercara y atacarlo en el momento preciso. O tal vez podría salir intempestivamente y disparar, aprovechar la distancia que aún hay entre ellos e intentar ganar.

 _No es como si no lo hubiera intentado antes._

—Ah, aquí está, _Shinya-sama_ —canturrea y se lanza sobre él.  
—Hasta aquí llegó la posibilidad de un ataque a larga distancia —murmura Shinya, apartándose de su enemigo.

. . . .

—Bueno, ¿y esto en qué nos convierte? —preguntó Goshi, las palabras mar articuladas y los ojos mirando hacia un punto indeterminado detrás de Guren.  
—¿De qué hablas? —. Mito sonaba enojada.  
—Un grupo de personas reunidas tarde en la noche, tomando cerveza, viendo películas, comiendo y  
molestando a Guren. De eso hablo.

Desde algún rincón de la habitación, Guren gruñó:

—Eso los convierte en abusadores —dijo. Goshi rio.  
—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Pásame otra —respondió y a pesar de la oscuridad, recibe limpiamente la lata que Guren le acaba de lanzar con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por todo este lío en el que estamos ahora, podrías haber sido un buen jugador de béisbol. Serías un _pitcher_ increíble.  
—Tú, por el contrario, sólo podrías recibir la bola con tu cabeza.  
—Ya, ya —interrumpió Shinya, antes de que Goshi pudiese responder.

—Volviendo al tema inicial, ¿en qué nos convierte esto? No me refiero a esta reunión, que por cierto, es bastante agradable. Me refiero a que hemos estado en el escuadrón de Guren por cinco años…  
—Menos yo.  
—Menos usted, Shinya-sama —continuó Goshi—, pero de todas maneras, ¿en qué nos convierte eso, Guren?  
—Invasores —contestó éste—. Entraron a _mi_ apartamento sin permiso, saquearon _mi_ nevera y están bebiendo _mi_ cerveza. Invasores.  
—Pero todavía no nos has sacado.  
—Van a volver mañana, qué mas da.

Goshi hojeó la revista que tenía en su regazo, Mito conversaba con Shigure y Sayuri, Shinya estaba apoyado sobre una mesa, mirando a Guren, impasible. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas al pasar y las voces femeninas. Nada más. Parecía como si en el exterior no estuviese sucediendo nada, como si ese fuera un día más.

Eventualmente, pensó Shinya, Goshi caería dormido sobre el sofá. Y aunque renegara entre dientes, Mito lo llevaría a casa. Shigure y Sayuri irían a sus cuartos y Shinya sacaría cualquier excusa para dormir en el sofá y no ir a casa, al menos por esa noche. Al otro día, se levantarían muy temprano. Guren quizá se encontraría con Mahiru en la puerta de su casa y después de una conversación en voz muy baja, caminarían muy cerca el uno del otro, hacia cualquier parte. Muy de cerca, los seguirían las dos chicas sirvientes de la casa Ichinose y Shinya, quizá quejándose por la hora en la que a Guren se le ocurría despertarlo. Eso sería si todo fuera normal.

Pero nada era normal. Shinya desvía su mirada hacia la espada de Guren, que descansa recostada contra la mesa.

 _Nada era normal._

Quizá sí lo era, en algún universo alterno. A Shinya le hubiera gustado verlo.

Lo que sucedió más tarde: _Guren dormido en el sofá. Shinya en su cama. La espada descansaba aún en la mesa y por la mañana, Guren la sostenía firmemente, mientras aún dormía._

. . . .

No ha logrado evitar sus golpes, pero lo sigue intentando de todas maneras. Una parte de él se pregunta si él era el único que pensaba que esto no iba a terminar así, y quizá sí es el único.

Su escondite estaba en el piso más alto del aeropuerto e intenta no pensar en ello a medida que se acercan al ventanal. Aunque el siguiente golpe que recibe duele, logra desviarse hacia un lado y alejarse lo más que pueda de la ventana. Se tambalea y un charco de sangre cae en el piso, mezclándose con los viejos rastros que allí reposan.

No se puede enderezar, el dolor en su abdomen es inaguantable y sus piernas ya no soportan más. Aunque el corto descanso de antes le ha servido de algo, la paliza que el demonio le está dando lo está haciendo todo peor.

 _Un último esfuerzo._

Logra enderezar su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para recibir la embestida del demonio y salir disparado hacia atrás. Antes de que éste se aleje, Shinya lo agarra con toda la fuerza que le dan sus manos y escucha el sonido del vidrio romperse.

—No te voy a soltar —le dice. Ve la cara de Guren retorcerse con una mueca.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Vas a morir, ¿no?

Shinya no contesta. Al fondo escucha un grito, reconoce la voz de Mito y luego la de Goshi, maldiciendo con toda la fuerza que le dan sus pulmones.

No siente el golpe en el suelo, sólo ve el cuerpo de Guren cuando lo suelta y después, una explosión. Guren desaparece entre el humo y las llamas, gritando. Shinya cierra los ojos.

. . . .

Se despierta en la cama de un hospital. Huele a medicina y a café. Escucha la voz de Goshi amortiguada por las paredes de su cuarto. Deja pasar unos minutos, hasta que al fin su conciencia está lo suficientemente clara como para distinguir algunas palabras.

—Entonces, ¿está en la espada ahora? —dice Goshi.  
—Sí —responde alguien más, Shinya no reconoce la voz.  
—Esto es… —Goshi se detiene a mitad de frase y Shinya adivina que ha dado un golpe en la pared. Lo oye disculparse con Shigure.  
—Shinya-sama está bien —. Es Mito—. Él sabrá qué hacer.  
—¿Eso crees? —le pregunta Goshi.  
—Eso espero —contesta Mito.

Shinya mira hacia un lado. Una espada de color negro reposa contra camilla, lo más cerca posible a la cabecera de la cama. La reconoce como la que una vez era la espada de Guren, la que tenía al demonio que una vez había sido Mahiru adentro.

Con esfuerzo, se sienta y toma el arma, colocándola sobre su regazo. Cierra los ojos, después de un minuto, lo escucha.

— _Shinya-sama_ —murmura, en la voz de Guren, pero en un tono que no es el de su compañero.  
—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunta Shinya.  
—¿Yo? Nada. Nada que no hubiera querido hacer. Sólo perdí el control.  
—¿Dónde está ella?  
—No está aquí.  
—Pero, ¿dónde está?  
—No está aquí.

Después, lo ve. Está impecable, las manchas en su uniforme han desaparecido y los guantes blancos han vuelto a sus manos. Su cabello está desordenado, así como lo ha conocido Shinya desde siempre.

— _Shinya-sama_ —comenta Guren—. Ya sabes de qué va esto, ¿no?  
—Llámame como solías hacerlo.  
—Pero si ahora estoy bajo su poder, _Shinya-sama_ —. Luego ríe—. Está bien, Shinya. ¿Contento?  
—No.  
—No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte. Entonces, como te decía, Shinya, ya sabes de qué va esto.  
—Sí, supongo. Deja que me recupere entonces, no podré vencerte así.  
—No tuviste problema en Nagoya, me volaste en pedazos. Bastante inteligente, Shinya.

Shinya no contesta. Se deja caer acostado en la camilla y en su cabeza, la imagen de Guren se acerca a él y se siente, su propia imagen imita el movimiento.

—Entonces, ¿me convertiré también en demonio? —pregunta Shinya. Guren se apoya sobre las palmas de sus manos.  
—No —responde y suena bastante seguro de sí mismo.  
—Yo pensaba lo mismo sobre ti.  
—Esto es diferente.  
—¿Por qué es diferente?  
—Porque sí.  
—¿Y qué pasa si pierdo el control, como tú?

Guren lo mira, completamente serio.

—Eso no va a pasar —responde.

Lo que no dice: _no voy a dejar que eso pase._

* * *

 _Más notas:_ \- No sé si esto sea lo que tengan planeado los autores con Guren y todo esto que está pasando en la historia, pero me distraje pensando en esta posibilidad.

\- El título viene de una canción "Came back Haunted" de Nine Inch Nails. Si por alguna razón, quieren escuchar la canción, no vean el vídeo oficial. Tiene una advertencia para personas con epilepsia fotosensitiva. Sólo escuchenla, por Spotify o algo así. (La advertencia es importantísima y completamente seria).

\- Y bueno, siendo la primera vez que escribo para este fandom no me siento tan mal con este fic. No sé que pensarán los lectores, pero me gustaría saberlo.


End file.
